


Opposites? Doesn’t Matter.

by FionaNotJuliet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Established, M/M, Non-binary Shirabu Kenjirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaNotJuliet/pseuds/FionaNotJuliet
Summary: Terushima and Shirabu head out to a date and get a little distracted.
Relationships: Shirabu Kenjirou/Terushima Yuuji
Kudos: 22





	Opposites? Doesn’t Matter.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramvne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramvne/gifts).

> Happy Birthday to my friend Elliot! He loves Terushima, Shirabu and TeruShira. So here we are.

Terushima was not usually the one to feel nervous, but then again, he was also not used to someone like Shirabu. 

Anyone that looked at the two could see that they were opposites. Terushima was warm and open, always ready to make someone laugh even if it was at his own expense. While Shirabu was quiet and collected, keeping a distance unless they knew the people around them.

Everyone on Johzenji was easy to get along with. It was easy to clown around with them. Terushima never had to worry that he was going to overstep and boundaries with them. 

Things were different with Shirabu, however. It’s not so much that Terushima had to watch what he said or did, but more that he wanted to. He didn’t want to do something to embarrass himself, or worse, them. He actually found that he wanted to act better. 

Which is how he found himself in front of the gates to Shiratorizawa wearing a nicer pair of slacks and a button down shirt. The clothes were usually reserved for family functions or New Year’s Day when they would go to the temple. 

Shirabu made their way to the gate, comfortable in their pants and a sweater. Their head tilted a little in confusion as they glanced Terushima over, trying to figure out what was so out of place. 

“Hey, Bu,” Terushima said, winking a little as he moved to meet the setter. 

“Good evening,” Shirabu answered, sidling up next to him. “You’re not wearing sweats.” 

Sticking his tongue out, the piercing peeking out, Terushima gave a little chuckle. “Wow. Glad you noticed.”

“Hm. You look good,” they told him, giving him a little smile, already feeling their own energy pick up just from being near Terushima. 

Laughing, the blond slung his arm around their shoulders. “Not as good as you.” He gave them a cocky smile, feeling the nerves dissipate.

Scrunching their nose up, Shirabu reached up and pinched Terushima’s wrist where it rested on their shoulder. 

“Ow. Hey! That’s not a nice way to treat your boyfriend, Bu.” Terushima stuck his bottom lip out in an overly dramatic pout.

Shirabu leaned their head back and let out a loud laugh. The pout immediately melted from Terushima’s face, softening into a smile as a flush spread across his cheeks. 

Terushima stopped, unwinding his arm from their shoulder so that he could instead cup his hand over Shirabu’s cheek. The laugh suddenly stopped as the change in position caught their attention. 

Their eyes met and Shirabu could feel the color rising to their own cheeks. Their heart pounded in anticipation, waiting for Terushima to make the next move. 

“Um. Bu. Do you think I could-” Terushima trailed off, licking his lips to wet them. His eyes wandered over Shirabu’s face, lingering over their own lips.

In a sudden surge of boldness, Shirabu moved their hand to the back of his neck, pulling Terushima down into a quick kiss. Their cheeks reddened more as Terushima’s lips parted to deepen the kiss. 

After a moment, Shirabu pulled away, inhaling sharply as they opened their eyes again and noted how the red made its way to Terushima’s ears. Without thinking, they reached up and tugged lightly at his lobe.

“Ah. Babe, you’re so mean,” Terushima teased, laughing as they leaned into the tug.

“Hm. Don’t hesitate next time,” they said, releasing his ear, before leaning up to kiss his cheek to make up for the harsh touch. “You’re allowed to kiss me, Teru.”

Terushima laughed and wrapped his arm around their shoulders again. “I was being romantic. Won’t make that mistake again,” he teased. 

“Shush. Let’s get to the actual date portion of our date,” they said, smiling at him as they made their way down the street together to start their date. 


End file.
